To Marry One is to Marry All
by Sam Storsky
Summary: Lily's barely married to James for a week, when she realizes, he's part of a package!


To Marry One is to Marry All

Now that I look back on the day I said "I do" to James, I never thought, for a _second_, that saying "I do" to him was like saying "I do" to the rest of them. But I probably should have predicted it. They've been best buddies since age 11. Hell, Sirius used to _live_ with James since they were 16! The three made themselves illegal animagi for their fourth werewolf friend, so he wouldn't be lonely, and accidentally kill himself.

So, I really should have predicted it. I remember the first time I realized this…

"So, _Mrs. Potter_, ready to go back to England?" James asked, coming up from behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I closed my suitcase shut and turned around to face him.

"You've been calling me that for the past week." I replied, grinning widely. It felt so nice to be called _Mrs. Potter_. Lily Marie Potter. It had a nice ring to it. It even sounded better than Lily Marie Evans. But of course, I'd never let my dad know that.

"Yes, well, I think you'd be as excited about this, if you were in my situation. Imagine," He told me dramatically. I stifled a laugh. "So you've been pining after this girl, beautiful, gorgeous, green-eyed girl, for _four_ years, and finally, she agrees to go on a date with you. And then two years later, _BAM_," he cried out, throwing his arms up, "You're married to her. I'm sure you'd be _very_ excited."

"Well, James, I assure you, I will _never_ be placed in the situation, because I most definitely will _not_ be marrying a girl." I replied cheekily. He laughed.

"Come on, we've got to get back. I have a surprise for you!" He sang. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…"

"Let's go!" He said, grabbing both of our bags. He held out his arm for me to hold.

"Don't we have to check out?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Taken care of." He replied. I smiled and grabbed his arm. We spun on the spot. I felt the sensation of being lifted off the ground and we fell back on the ground rather clumsily. "Sorry about that, I've only visited this place twice." He mumbled, helping me up. I looked around. We seemed to be in a relatively small village. All the houses were small and rather cozy.

"Where are we?" I asked him. He pointed to the house closest to us.

"See that?" He asked. I nodded. "Welcome home, love." He told me, grinning wildly.

"Wait…what? This…our home?" I clarified. He nodded. I hugged him tightly.

"James, this is _amazing_! How'd you find it?" I asked, walking to the front door. It was truly magnificent. The house, like all the others on the street, was relatively small, and had a nice little garden already planted. There was no driveway, so I knew we were in a Wizarding community, because Muggle communities would have built one, for their cars. There was only a simple walkway, and it looked great. James was slowly coming up behind me with all our things.

"We're in Godric's Hollow." James told me as he went searching through his pockets.

"Wait, Godric's Hollow? As in Godric Gryffindor birthplace? Where Bathilda Bagshot, author of _Hogwarts, A History_ lives?" I asked eagerly. He nodded.

"I'm not going to ask how you know that. Because, frankly, I don't think I want to know." He told me with a smirk. He stuck the key in the lock and turned it. I heard the lock click open. He opened the door and I went in. The first thing I heard was not exactly what I was expecting.

"Moony, what's this on my back?" I walked straight into the kitchen, knowing whose voice that was. But, I heard what the voice said, and I should have realized, it wouldn't be wise to walk in. It didn't occur to me until I was face to face with a shirtless Sirius and Remus examining something on his back, and because of Remus' expression, I could tell it was something gross.

"Er…hello." I said awkwardly. They all looked up.

"Oh, hi Lily, nice to see you guys are back!" Sirius said. "Do you think you can take a look at what's on my back?" He asked, turning around so his back was facing me. I turned away quickly.

"Jaammeessss….." I said slowly. He appeared at the doorway.

"Hey guys." He said. "What's the matter?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Uh, not that I don't enjoy their company or anything, but really, what _are_ they doing in here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Hanging out I guess."

"How'd they get in here?" I asked him, a bit perturbed about his nonchalance.

"They made copies of my key, I suppose." He _supposed_?

"Oh, hey Lily, hey Prongs. Your bed is _very_ comfortable." Peter said, coming from behind us, and stretching a little. I shook my head, hoping this was a one time thing.

But, I was _very_ naïve for thinking that.

* * *

><p>The next incident that I clearly remember was about two months later.<p>

I stepped out of my shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I looked around and realized I forgot to bring my clothes with me. I sighed. I hated when I did this. I quickly wiped myself off. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway and right into my room. I knew James wouldn't be home, he was visiting Dumbledore about Order stuff.

However, what I wasn't expecting was Sirius lounging on our bed, eating and reading magazines. I shrieked and nearly dropped my towel.

"SIRIUS?" I yelled.

"Oh, hey Lily." He said conversationally, with a nod of his head.

"What are you _doing in my room_?" I shrieked, holding on to the towel for dear life. He shrugged. "Get out! I need to change!" He raised his eyebrows.

"As if that _weren't _obvious."

"So why aren't you out yet?" I asked angrily, wondering why on _Earth_ I was having this argument with him. He gave me another shrug. He picked up his magazines and his bag of chips and walked out the door. I sighed and closed the door after him. I walked to the closet James and I shared. I swung open the door, and shrieked once more. Peter was just sitting in there, and filling out some papers. He looked up.

"Oh, hey Lily." He said casually, and returned to his work. I blinked a few times.

"Wormtail…what are you doing in my closet?" I asked slowly, wondering if I'd regret asking when I heard the answer.

"Oh, nothing, just trying to scare Sirius." He replied. I tilted my head. Now that was just confusing.

"How would _sitting in my closet_ scare Sirius? That only really scared _me_." I pointed out. He shrugged.

"I was going to jump out randomly." He replied. I shook my head. I honestly do not get these two.

"Please, just get out of my room, so I can change." I begged. He shrugged again. He collected his paperwork and simply left.

* * *

><p>There was another incident, one that definitely had <em>all<em> of us scarred for life.

It was the night that James and I had sex, for the first time.

We didn't even make it up to our bedroom, so it happened right in the living room. We were both pretty in to the moment, so when we hear a large crash coming from the kitchen, we nearly jumped out of our skins.

"What was that?" James asked slowly, pulling away from me.

"I-I'm not sure…why don't you go check it out?" I asked him, pretty worried myself. He nodded, and motioned me to remain silent. He found his sweater and awkwardly wrapped it around himself. He took out his wand from his pants and held it in front of him. Meanwhile, I was trying to collect my clothes and put them on quickly. When I did, I, too, brought out my wand and followed James. We slowly and quietly made our way to the kitchen.

"Oh, hey guys!" Sirius greeted us with a nod of his head. He was eating cereal. Typical. James and I exchanged glances.

"Sirius, why are you eating cereal at six in the evening?" James asked him.

"Better question would be why you're having sex at six in the evening. Everybody knows that's a night time thing…" He said, taking a large bite out of his cereal. We both blushed furiously. Sirius snickered at our red face. "What? I'm surprised the _neighbors_ couldn't hear you, the way you guys were yelling." Our faces reddened even more.

"That doesn't matter." I said quickly. "What happened? What crashed? And don't you have another place to go eat?" I asked.

"Well, this bowl crashed but I fixed it." He started, pointing to the bowl with his spoon, "And there's nothing to eat in my apartment. Moony and Wormtail went grocery shopping." He sighed. "And I got lonely." As if right on cue, we heard the front door open.

"We're home!" Remus called out to us. I rolled my eyes. I could almost predict what was going to happen next. Peter put the keys down on the counter, and Remus put the groceries on our dining table outside the kitchen. This didn't surprise me one bit, I'd gotten used to them pretending this was their house, too.

So, I definitely wasn't surprised when the next morning, I found all three of them sleeping on the ground in our room.

Or when an hour later, they came to the kitchen, groggily asking what was for breakfast.

* * *

><p>The most peculiar time was this past Valentine's Day. I'm pretty convinced that they were just messing with me.<p>

I stepped through the door after coming back from a meeting with Dumbledore.

"James, I'm home!" I called out, hanging my jacket on the coat rack.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Was his reply. I walked to the kitchen and he enveloped me in a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lily!" James said in my ear. I hugged him back.

"Thanks, same for you!" I told him, pulling away.

"Come on!" He said excitedly. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to our living room. It was a medium sized box. He picked it up, and gave it to me. I opened it, and out popped Sirius and Peter, only in their underwear. I screamed and stepped back.

"You guys are ridiculous." Remus said, shaking his head, appearing behind me. I turned around. He had an arrow on his back, and was wearing all pink. I tilted my head.

"I thought you were the _rational_ one." I shook my head.

"None of us are really rational, love." James said, grinning widely at me. I blinked again. "Sorry, they offered." James shrugged.

"They...they offered to do _that?_" I screeched, pointing to their outfits. James nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, and they made themselves cribs in our bedroom." He added.

I thought he was joking.

Sadly, I was wrong.

When I went upstairs, after watching a movie with James, indeed, there were three other pink cribs next to our large bed. I shook my head.

"By the way, please use silencing charms tonight, as we'll be sleeping here." Remus said as he made himself comfortable.


End file.
